winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth Fairies/Gallery
Series |-|Season 4= Winx Club - Episode 404 (1).jpg Bdcam 2012-08-14 12-23-03-143.jpg Capture 007 04072015 212947 760.png EarthFairies.jpg Capture 009 04072015 213000 863.png Capture 008 04072015 212952 653.png Capture 011 04072015 213017 601.png Capture 020 04072015 213222 673.png Capture 021 04072015 213254 158.png Capture 026 04072015 213518 764.png Dianaaparece-418.png Dianagreensmokeattack-418-2.png Diana-418-3.png Diana.jpg Diana-418-4.png Diana-418-5.png Diana-418-6.png Diana Fairy Form.png Diana and the specialist.jpg amazon fairies 2 by assassins creed1999-d9060mq.png Inner flame 419 2.png Drop of light 419 2.png Pure harmony 419 2.png Superior order 419 3.png Superior order 419 4.png Winx-4-2001562109-45-43.jpg Winxclub-4-19-04265910-24-46.jpg 55(6).png Winx-4-2001728409-47-05.jpg Hadas amazonas ataque.PNG Winx-420-warrior-fairies-attack-clip.jpg Diana.PNG InnerflameEp420(1).png InnerflameEp420(3).png Diana & Amazon fairies.jpg Aurora in throne room.jpg Aurora.nick.jpg Aurora summoning the ice spirits - Episode 422.jpg Arctic fairy.png Untamable nature 422 3.png Winx-4-22-03750009-52-41.jpg ArcticFairiesAttack - WCEp422.png ArcticFairies - WCEp422.png 650253.jpg Screenshot (84).png Aurora's Fairy Form.jpg Aurora con la entisca.jpg Aurora magic.jpg Aurora staring at winx.jpg Aurora anbd roxy.jpg Winx-4-23-01440209-52-38.JPG Nebula-the-winx-club.jpg 36.jpg Winx-4-23-02169310-02-02.JPG Electric storm 423.png Electric storm 423 2.png Winx-4-21-02461809-45-22.jpg Winx-4-21-02472009-45-28.jpg Sybilla.png Sibylla on throne.jpg Sibylla's beauty.jpg Nebula-the-winx-club-13406968-512-384.jpg Nebula vs bloom.jpg Aurora.jpg Roxymum.png Winx-4-23-03218310-13-41.JPG Capture2.png Winx-4-22-02019009-35-21.jpg Winx-4-24-01388609-13-50.jpg 4m.png 185px-Winx-4-24-01878709-18-29.jpg Guardian Fairy of the Tir Nan Og.jpg Winx-4-21-03240409-53-15.jpg Winx-4-25-02513310-26-44.jpg Wolf talon 425 2.png Scorpion tail 425 2.png Scorpion tail 425 3.png Stereo crash 425 2.png Dragon heart 425 2.png Autumn wind 425 3.png 425-flora-mistake.png Royal guard faries.png Fairies doom2.jpg Morganaroxymum.png Nebula on throne.JPG Morgana was vanished inside the mirror.jpg Tir Nan nog.jpg Hadas vengativas.PNG Mother and Daughter.jpg 333.png Challenge.jpg Nebula, layla and Fairy's of earth.jpg Mad Nebula.jpeg.jpg 1convergence.jpg Morgana S4E26.png Winx-4-26-02139809-42-50.jpg Episode 104 Infobox.jpg Las Hadas de la Tierra dan su energia magica para volver hacer a la Tierra un lugar hermosos y bueno para vivir.jpg Sibylla & Rustic fairies.jpg Diana & Amazon fairies.jpg Aurora and an Arctic Fairy.jpg Morgana smiles.png Morgana - Restoring Memories.jpg RoxyKid.JPG Winx-Club-Season-4-Episode-26-Part-1-the-winx-club-17619541-512-384-1-.jpg |-|Season 6= 2842029-10.jpg Morgana and Roxy - Season 6.jpg Mother's day.png 2660.jpeg Young Selina.png Tog2.png Nebula Fairy Form - Ep614.jpg Earth Fairies, Bloom - Episode 614.jpg Earth Fairies, Bloom, Selina - Episode 614.jpg Lazuli, Witch, Earth Fairies - Episode 614 (2).jpg Lazuli 4.jpg Lazuli , Witch, Earth Fairies - Episode 614 (1).jpg Lazuli, Witch, Earth Fairies - Episode 614 (3).jpg Nebula6.png Nebula Crown.jpg Bloom's Missing Bracelet.jpg NebulaT6.jpg Young Selina 3.jpg Young Selina 4.jpg Young Selina 5.jpg Young Selina 6.jpg Young Selina 7.jpg Selina & Eldora 1.jpg Selina & Eldora 2.jpg Selina & Eldora 3.jpg S6E13.9.jpg S6E13.10.jpg S6E13.11.jpg Eldora Ep14 6.jpg Comics |-|Season 4= Roxy Seventh Fairy p7.png Roxy Seventh Fairy p16.png Roxy Seventh Fairy p19.png Carmen's Magic - 87 Gregory's Fury.jpg Cindy - Shield;The Fury of Gregory.jpg |-|Season 5= Judy - 113 Magical Costumes.jpg Judy, Bloom Convergence - 113 Magical Costumes.jpg Judy Civlian - 113 Magical Costumes.jpg |-|Season 6= Julia 2.jpg Wb3.jpg Showing Off (I133).png Lydia Infobox Icon.png NebNadLyd(I133)1.png Nadine's Uniform.png Nadine's Uniform (Full View).png Lydia Full Close-Up.png Lydia Full View.png Sealbroken(I133).png Nebula's Past Defeat (I133).png Siege of Tir Nan Og (I133).png Defeating Yllidith (I133).png Nadine Infobox Icon.png NebNadLyd(I133)2.png Diana - Comic -137.jpg |-|Season 8= Elisa.jpg Elisa civil.jpg Elisa fairy form.jpg Elisa magic and nature.jpg Category:Gallery Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Gallery Category:Earth Fairies Category:Earth